


Sunlight

by TeelLilies



Series: The Boar and the Shrike [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Let them rest for once please, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Ranboo kind of makes an appearance but not directly, Technoblade is only soft for Phil, and Phil happens to be equally soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeelLilies/pseuds/TeelLilies
Summary: Maybe someday it would just stop, he would give anything to take the pressure off of Techno, even for just a little while.For a moment though, things were quiet. The aftershocks had stopped, and while the clouds hadn’t cleared, the smell of smoke wasn’t so invasive any more.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Boar and the Shrike [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105247
Comments: 45
Kudos: 414





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go again, I'm gonna do my normal little song and dance of hey the family dynamic isn't cannon because I do not enjoy the idea of being harassed. 
> 
> That aside if you're here for technophil content boy howdy so am I so here are some boys.  
> I just want them to finally be able to rest. Let the anarchy dads raise their tall son in peace please

The morning broke after the fall, surprisingly bright. Sunlight filtering in through the shades of Techno’s room, where Phil was still resting on his side of the mattress.    
  
With Ranboo staying with them, Phil had lent the young man his bed for the time being. The kid was obviously stressed beyond belief from everything that had happened, and Phil just wanted to help where he could. But that meant he’d shacked up with Techno for the night. Which was something that, admittedly, hadn’t happened since the first few weeks of the Antarctic Empire, when it had just been them, and the ice and snow.

When Techno had still been young at heart, before there were more scars riddling his old friend’s body than he could count. When Techno’s humor had been more prevalent in their day-to-day lives…

It was a time long past, but Phil couldn’t help but reminisce as he looked across the pillows at where his friend still slept. Techno didn’t even seem at peace when he slept any more. Something still pulled at scarred features, worry, stress, Phil honestly couldn’t place it, it was strange even to him. But it was Techno, and damn if he didn’t worry sometimes.    
  
Maybe someday it would just stop, he would give anything to take the pressure off of Techno, even for just a little while. 

For a moment though, things were quiet. The aftershocks had stopped, and while the clouds hadn’t cleared, the smell of smoke wasn’t so invasive any more. So Phil at least tried to relax. 

Around him the house was silent, save for the occasional rattle of the shutters as the wind pulled past. Or the slight shift of his companion against the sheet. It was peaceful, something that Phil wouldn’t mind waking up to every morning. Especially with Techno at his side, sleeping soundly. 

Loose waves of pink hair had spilled haphazardly across the pillows, half of Techno’s face pressed into his own hair. Even if he didn’t look peaceful, he was certainly physically relaxed. The tension had melted out of his shoulders, and even with a hand tucked against his chest, he seemed more open in general. Something Phil knew he wouldn’t see any time soon unless Techno was asleep. But he could hope.    
  
Phil’s gaze traced over his companion’s features as he woke up more, following the lines of scars that lashed down the left side of his face. Or the thick line that ran across the bridge of his nose, cutting through the slashes down his cheek. 

He remembered every battle those scars had come from. The first night that he’d spent in the empire with Techno’s face in his hands, frantic even while Techno reassured him that he was okay. The memory was still harrowing years later, remembering the way blood had poured from the deep wound in Techno’s face. Or how, somehow, Techno had been the one reassuring  _ him _ in that situation, when his hands were shaking and he struggled to focus on stitching his companion up. 

Or the most recent scar, which had only recently healed over fully, the ones Phil hadn’t been there to stitch up. When he was imprisoned or simply… not there. Too much lost time to think about, it made him too damn sad. If only he could have been there for all of it. Maybe things would be different then. 

He knew, of course, that they wouldn’t be. But at least… he could have been there for one of his oldest friends when it mattered. 

After everything he just had to convince himself to be okay with being there when he could. And for the moment he could be content with sharing a quiet moment with Techno, knowing Ranboo was safe and taken care of downstairs, likely still asleep after all of the stress the poor kid had been through in the last few days alone. 

Phil tried not to think too much of it as Techno shifted in his sleep. The taller man took up a good portion of the bed, but to be fair, it was also  _ his _ bed, so it was only fair. Phil was plenty comfortable either way, even as Techno curled closer to him. 

He just shifted to watch out the window. Sunlight shone through the clouds of ash in the sky, managing to paint bright tracks against the snow even where it was blotted with ash carried all the way from the ruins of L’manberg. 

Somehow he still hadn’t expected Dream and Techno to  _ actually  _ take it down to bedrock. But between Dream’s bombing, and all the withers Techno had given him the resources for, it made sense.    
  
There had still been a thrill behind it honestly, the kind of chaos that he hadn’t indulged in since before everything, before L’manberg, before he and Techno had parted ways, however briefly. If he hadn’t felt so guilty about what had happened with Wilbur, his own son, he may have even reveled in it, just a little. He missed being part of Techno’s plans in anarchy, the way they played off of each other in perfect time. They’d always been good at that. Even when people had begun to underestimate Phil and his abilities. 

He was jarred out of his thoughts by the warm press of Technoblade’s frame against his own, and an arm draping heavy over his midsection. One glance back to his companion proved that Techno was still sound asleep from what Phil could tell. At least, until Techno’s cheek was pressed to the top of his head, and suddenly he was tucked against the other man’s broad chest. 

From that close, Phil could still smell the soot and blood on Techno’s skin. The smoke had seeped into Techno’s pores, even after he’d rinsed off in an attempt to not mar his sheets. They’d all have to actually properly bathe that day, they’d all just been exhausted after everything that had happened. Phil honestly still felt grimy if he thought about it for too long. There was soul sand under his nails, and he could smell the smoke on his clothes.

But Techno was warm and dense against him, his breath fanning against Phil’s hair in easy waves as he curled closer to the older man. 

Phil was, admittedly, unsure of what to do. The other man had never really been one for much physical contact. But there he was, dead asleep, wrapped against him like it was nothing. How the hell was he supposed to respond?   
  
He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t nice, the warm reassurance that Techno was still there, still breathing against him. After everything it was a good reminder. He still had at least someone, and so did Techno. They’d be ok, through everything they’d stuck together, they would be ok. They had to be.

For a moment Phil just took in the quiet snapshot of time. He’d spent too much time with Techno, some said, the anarchist was rubbing off on him. And yet, the same people acted like Techno was a ruthless, horrible man in all aspects of his life, were the same people that would never see when he had a chance to breathe, be peaceful and keep to himself.

And maybe it was selfish of him to want to keep that part of Techno to himself, but he’d spent a lot of his life trying not to be selfish, he could allow himself that one desire. 

With his companion pressed flush against him though, it was hard to think. He ended up shifting himself, turning slightly more towards Techno and resting his forehead against the taller man’s throat. 

Technoblade didn’t stir in the slightest, fingers curling tighter into Phil’s shirt, before Phil was winding an arm over the other man as well. 

It was nice, really. Being so close to his friend after everything. Phil found himself relaxing into Techno’s hold, eyes falling shut again as he allowed himself to properly relax. He had never felt more safe than when he was with Techno, not even when they were getting into some of the most dangerous situations possible. So laying there in his best friend’s tight grip was about as safe as he had felt in a long time.

Such things couldn’t last forever though, and eventually Techno did begin to shift. 

First Phil listened to the way his breathing changed, how he shifted, his hold tightening for a moment. Briefly, Phil wished Techno would remain asleep, remain quietly immune to everything going on. He would never fucking get enough rest after everything he’d been put through, but such was the nature of things. 

After a long few moments though, Phil heard the sharp intake of breath and yawn that signaled that Techno was actually mostly awake, a low noise rolling in his companion’s chest.

“Phil?” Techno rumbled, voice still thick with sleep as he stretched his legs out. Phil was half-tempted to feign sleep, but just ended up yawning faintly and replying with an affirmative noise, still remaining where he was. After the night before, and, well, their whole history. He figured the closeness wasn’t an issue, especially when Techno had been the one to initiate. 

Silence stretched between them for a moment, neither of them really bothering to move. Phil genuinely wasn’t protesting in the slightest, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been physically close to anyone but Techno, and he kind of didn’t mind. Not when they were so comfortable with each other already.

The warm gravel of Technoblade’s voice, still drenched in his sleep nearly had him relaxing more as the quiet was finally broken. 

“You still smell like ash and soul sand.” The low bass of Techno’s laugh followed, the kind of quiet chuckle that Phill could  _ feel _ and he practically melted, resting his cheek against his companion’s collarbone. 

“And you still smell like blood, but I’m not complaining.” He elbowed the other man lightly, earning another light laugh from Techno as he was squeezed slightly tighter. He couldn’t help but relax into it, sighing against the worn fabric of Techno’s shirt. The lazy quiet of the morning wouldn’t last forever, but god he wished it could. Especially when he was pulled closer, Techno’s hand dragging lazily down to the small of his back to pull him in. 

It was all new, but he was in no mood to question it, or really talk about it as he allowed himself to relax fully. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay after all that.” Techno finally spoke again, a low sigh leaving him in a huff. Phil found himself softening, pulling back enough to catch the other man’s eyes. Techno still hadn’t woken fully, but he was at least mostly coherent, meeting Phil’s gaze with quiet curiosity, his cheek still squished against the pillow. He looked so relaxed, for once. 

“Of course I’m alright, you forget I used to be worse than you sometimes.” Phil scoffed, earning himself an eyeroll from Techno. The soft, sweet smile that spread across Techno’s face made his heart absolutely melt though. It was a look that he saw so rarely, but it was the closes thing to raw affection that he’d ever seen from someone so outwardly closed off as Techno could be. 

“I know, I know, I should worry about you less.” He huffed, shaking his head slightly. Of course, Phil would always appreciate it, and he knew it went both ways. He was just as guilty of worrying about the man that everyone else seemed to fear. 

He understood, of course. Technoblade seemed like an avatar of death sometimes, some kind of divine force not to be reckoned with. He’d gone into fights under-armed and unarmored and still come out on top, he’d singlehandedly terrorized a nation for months. Not to mention surviving what should have been an execution. 

“You gotta give me a little more credit than that.” Phil teased lightly, moving before he could think to brush Techno’s hair out of his face. It was always everywhere when it wasn’t tied back, especially after a night of having it loose. Actually reaching out to his companion like that was pure instinct though, Phil blamed it on not being entirely awake. But before he could mention it, Techno was leaning into his touch with a low sigh, eyes sliding closed once more.

God he was soft. It was really a shame nobody else knew that The Blade could become such absolute mush.

He wasn’t expecting Techno’s grip on him to tighten even more, the hand at the small of his back curling around his waist properly as he was pulled in against Techno’s chest. Something in his brain stopped working for a moment, freezing with his fingertips still brushing against the arch of the other man’s cheekbone. But he wasn’t exactly going to pull away either, he was just fine being slotted against Techno like he belonged there. 

“You can’t give me that much shit. I know you worry just as much about me.” The taller man pointed out, turning to press his cheek into Phil’s palm, still not bothering to open his eyes. Phil was just intent on burning the sight into his mind, it made his damn heart ache, seeing Techno lean into the softest touches like he’d pull away if given the chance. He didn’t know how to tell the man he wasn’t fucking going anywhere, not in a way Techno would truly believe him, and it hurt, it really did. 

“You get yourself into more trouble on a daily basis.” Phil snorted, tapping the side of Techno’s face with two fingers. The smile on Techno’s face just seemed to grow though, genuine humor shining in his eyes as he gave Phil a light squeeze.    
  
“I know, I know, I’m just saying, you’re not allowed to fault me for being concerned about you.” He sighed, shaking his head, before Phil watched him shift. Techno lifted a hand to cover Phil’s against his face, sighing against the skin of Phil’s palm as their fingers caught against each other. 

There were still burns peppering Techno’s fingertips, small cuts and bruises crisscrossing his skin. But his hands were still warm and solid, and definitely larger than Phils. And he couldn’t help but take it in with some kind of admiration.

“Fine.” Phil finally mustered, shaking his head through a faint smile. He was still going to worry of course, but Techno did have a point. They both worried about each other a lot. And without anyone else to  _ really _ worry about, Phil didn’t mind expending most of his energy worrying about Techno when the times came.

For the moment though, they seemed to settle, Techno kept Phil’s hand against the side of his face, thumb stroking idly against Phil’s knuckles. Phil certainly didn’t mind, watching Techno quietly from his place, even if he was looking up at the other man from being pressed against his chest.

“You’re staring.” Techno’s lips twisted with a faint smile again as he spoke, one eye flicking half-open to fix on Phil. Who floundered slightly under the gaze. He definitely  _ was _ staring, but dammit, Techno didn’t have to point that shit out did he? It had him dropping his eyes to Techno’s shirt, clearing his throat.

“Sorry I just-” Phil paused, grasping for words. “I don’t usually see you so relaxed, it’s nice.” He admitted after a moment. It was true, really. He was glad to see Techno quiet, content. The fact that he was wrapped up in his best friend’s arms just happened to be a bonus.

Another laugh pulled from somewhere in Techno’s chest, it had Phil smiling easily as he relaxed, taking in the welcome sound. It varied so wildly from the unhinged cackling that could be heard across any given battlefield that Techno was on. The warm thrum of his amusement was sweet and paired with an absentminded smile. 

“Phil you’re the only person who ever sees me with my guard down.” Techno spoke up quietly. And even if Phil already knew that from years of experience, it was… admittedly really nice to hear straight from Techno’s mouth. 

“I know.” Phil would have made a dismissive gesture, but the other man’s hand was still folded comfortably over his own, and he couldn’t find it in himself to move.The warm press of scarred skin against his palm was nice, just the kind of simple intimacy that he knew Techno lacked in his life more than anything. 

Technoblade’s eyes locked on his own again, over where Phil’s thumb had come to rest just at the top of his companion’s cheekbone. He could see the other man’s smile crinkling at the corners of his eyes, the way Techno looked over his face briefly. He couldn’t get over seeing his best friend like that, quiet, content. Well-rested in a way he hadn’t been for months.

“Phil, you already know you’re the only person I trust.” Techno pointed out, but something about the statement was so  _ soft, _ the way Techno’s voice dropped, how their eyes met yet again. It had Phil nearly melting again, running his fingertips across the other man’s skin without even thinking. 

“You flatter me Techno.” He scoffed faintly. It was sweet, it really was, but there had to be someone else. Before everything went to hell, Techno had trusted Tommy. Maybe he hadn’t said it, but Phil had seen it, Techno’s signs of affection were obvious to those who knew what to look for. It hurt for Phil to know one of his own sons had betrayed one of the people that meant the most to him. 

“I just think you deserve to hear it more.” Techno huffed, still watching Phil quietly. He kept Phil’s hand pressed close to his face even then, and Phil could feel where the other man’s breath fanned against his wrist. It was just, a lot, the way Techno looked at him, the way that he could feel Techno’s body heat slotted tight against his own, the quiet morning atmosphere and unspoke intimacy of the whole moment. Phil was nearly overwhelmed enough that he didn’t reply to the comment. But eventually mustered a quiet response. 

“You really are soft for a terrorist.” Phil snorted, a bright smile crossing his face. Techno stifled a faint laugh at that, though the mirth shone easily in his eyes. It was something Phil saw so rarely in recent weeks that he couldn’t help but soak in the sight . 

“The same could be argued for you Philza.” Techno retorted, and Phil was startled when Techno leaned in and a soft kiss was pressed against his forehead. It seemed like Techno hadn’t even thought about what he was doing, and it left Phil slightly frozen, unsure of how to react as he searched Techno’s face.

The taller man certainly didn’t seem keen on mentioning it, leaning back slightly to rest his head on the pillow again, even if he kept Phil’s hand close to his face. So Phil supposed he wouldn’t mention it either, just running his thumb over one of Techno’s scars and allowing himself to relax. 

Silence finally stretched out between them, and Phil relaxed enough to close his eyes, eventually dropping his hand to rest against Techno’s collar instead of his cheek. He was pulled in tight against Techno’s chest as well, the other man’s chin resting atop his head while they both took in the gentle quiet of the morning. Between the sunlight that he could see catching against Techno’s features whenever he stole a glance at the taller man, and the quiet of the actual house, Phil couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so at peace. The world was still and he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. 

At least until he heard the quiet thump from downstairs, followed by a whispered ‘ow’ and the creak of a ladder. 

“It sounds like Ranboo is awake.” He mused into Techno’s collar, turning his head from where he’d been resting with his nose tucked against his friend’s throat. 

“And it sounds like he hit his head on the floor coming up.” Techno snorted, trembling slightly with a restrained laugh. 

Phil took one last look of Techno in the morning sunlight, the rays of sun catching on silky strands of hair splayed against the sheets. Or the way it played off of the planes of his face. Before he finally pulled himself out of bed with a sigh, Techno quickly following suit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more in the works for these two already so keep an eye out for those sometime in the near future!
> 
> And of course, comments are always appreciated


End file.
